A Framano Birthday Present
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: Francis pushed the other dark-haired male against the wall, pressing their clothed chests flushed together. "Lovino…." He purred softly into his lover's ear, nibbling lightly on the shell. The Italian shivered, his face flushing a bright crimson. Too bad this was only for a birthday present.


Ello. This is a short, terrible, little, crackish story for a friend. B||| I RP Framano with her, and she's the reason why I **LOVE** this pairing. Which calls for a short little story, hm? Also, her birthday was yesteday, but I wasn't able to send upload it until today because I was out of town, and I don't really actually celebrate birthdays but I wanted to do this for her because she's awesome!

LALA Decoding this crapppz:

_Italics: Filming_

**_Bold and Italics: Past _**

* * *

_Francis gently brushed the other's cheek with his thumb, his cerulean, bright eyes gazing down at the Italian. "Lovino…."_

"_Francis…"_

"CUT!"

The moment was brought to an end. They weren't doing it right, and as director, I had to make sure they were doing it right.

"Guys, it's the secret agent H's birthday. This is for her birthday present! I can't give her a half-assed video of you guys getting it on. Come on! If you don't get this right, I'm calling in Loki."

Romano scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Does it look like I even want to be here idiota? I'm only doing this for the year supply of tomatoes you promised me. If not, I'd be gone." He said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I do not need some virgin telling me how to do this the right way." France interjected, a perfectly arched blonde brow rising up. "I am the country of love; I know what I'm doing."

Let's just get this out there. France and Romano are the worst actors EVER. They are both annoying, whinny brats that don't want to listen to the director. I gave them a glare, and huffed. "It doesn't matter Mr. Francey pants. You're working for me, so we do this my way. Got it? You too Romano."

They both sighed, and glanced at each other. A little bond forming between them that I could see. This was a very good sign. When they first arrive, and saw each other, I almost gave up right then.

"_**What the fuck is this stupid pervert doing here?"**_

"_**I am not a pervert. Just because I show more affection then others does not make me a pervert!"**_

_**Romano gave Francis the most evil glare I've ever seen. "Fuck you. Does it look like I was talking to you wine-bastard?"**_

"_**You are now mon ami." The Frenchman retorted, his pristine nose stuck up in the air as a smirk coated his face.**_

_**A low growl came from Romano, his fingers clenching and unclenching into fists. "If he touches me I'm out of here."**_

"_**Actually…." I said nervously. I bit my lip looking between the two. "That's the whole point. You'll be doing a lot of touching actually."**_

Yeah. I almost got killed after that. Thankfully, with a little bribing and blackmail, I was able to win them both over. Just don't tell Spain. Okaythnx.

"Alright. This time, I want to see more passion, a little more fire. Got it?"

With roll of his eyes, Romano nodded. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He mumbled. However, the reddening of his cheeks did not go unnoticed. I didn't say anything though. I kept it to myself, and smiled.

"How about you Francis? You got that?"

The Frenchman smiled, waving a hand dismissively. "Oui, of course. Just say action so we can get this started."

I gave a little nod, and counted off with my hands. "Action!"

_Francis pushed the other dark-haired male against the wall, pressing their clothed chests flushed together. "Lovino…." He purred softly into his lover's ear, nibbling lightly on the shell. The Italian shivered, his face flushing a bright crimson._

"_S-Shut up Francis." He mumbled, pressing their lips together feverishly. There was no protest from the Frenchman. He kissed the other back with just as much need, letting his fingers find their way into his dark, smooth strands of hair. Their tongues clashed together. The pink muscles swirled, twisted, and rubbed hungrily with the other._

"CUT!"

Romano shoved at the other, walking away with his face heated. He turned his scowl towards me, and walked over. "What is it this time?" He yelled. "Because I will not do that again. I don't care how many tomatoes you give me. Do you hear me donna?"

Running my hand through my dark hair, I sighed. "Calm down. That was a perfect scene. We're moving on to the next scene."

Francis walked over to join us, his arm casually lacing around my waist. I glanced up at him, and glared hardcore at him. Thank god my skin is too dark for blushes to be noticeable. Ehehehehe. He removed his hand from my waist, letting it fall back innocently to his side. I cleared my throat, taking a glance down at my dirty black converse and continued. "ANYWAYS. We're going to move straight to the bedroom. Later on, we'll go back and lead up to that, but we are going to film this part today."

From the corner of my eye I could see Romano turn an even brighter shade of red if possible. His mouth pressed into a tight line. "Fuck you."

"Maybe later Lovino, but right now Francis is going to be going at it with you. Be patient."

France let a slight chuckle slip, earning another glare from Romano, who was positively livid. I however, ignored it, and led them to the bedroom. "I want to see passion here again. Needy, dirty, animal passion. I want you guys to go at it like a pack of hungry wolves. Fucking each other until you can't walk, moaning like a bunch of common whores!" They both stared at me like I had gone crazy. I admit I was started to get a little too eager. "S-Sorry…" I mumbled looking towards the ground. "Just um… make it believable."

France glanced at Romano, a small frown on his face as he watched the other's nervous expression. "Cherry…I don't want to do this." He said, his eyes not moving from the Italian's face. Romano looked up, his amber eyes widening.

"What?" I stared at France completely confused. He was going to ruin my movie if he didn't do this. "Why not?"

"Isn't Lovino with Antonio?" The Frenchman asked, his hand running up and down his arm, glancing to the side. "I wouldn't want to get in between a loving couple." He smiled, shrugging slightly. "Desole Cherry, but I simply cannot do this."

Romano stared at France, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I nodded, realizing what he meant. "I guess you're right. I mean, Kat is drawing her a cute little picture, I guess that's good enough for a present. I might even write a little story for her too. Alright…thanks anyways guys. We're done here."

Francis smiled softly, "Well I will be going then…"

"Wait!" Romano glanced to the ground, a soft blush on his cheeks. "I-I'm not going out with Antonio…."

Both Francis and I looked at him with surprise. "You aren't?" I asked a slight frown on my face. I mean, it's not like I was disappointed. This way there was no guilt, no trouble between anyone.

"No, I'm not. I don't know why everyone always assumes I'm dating him." Romano scoffed. "He's more like a big brother then anything. An annoying, overly affectionate big brother. S-so... I mean. If you still want to do this..."

The Frenchman stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Are you sure?" He says softly tucking a hair behind the other's ear.

While this was going on, I had turned the camera back on, and was recording. It was a perfect moment, it was better than what I could have planned because it was genuine. I did my best to keep from giggling too much.

By the time the night was over, I had some perfect footage for the video. I would have told them goodbye, but they were too busy snuggling in the bedroom. I guess both of my plans worked. I got my favorite two people together, and I had the perfect present for my friend.

Using the power given to me by my lord Loki I appeared at the secret agent H window….She might need a new window. Anyways, I left the video wrapped with a big bow on top, right in her room. That's not creepy by the way. I swear, it's not.

* * *

Review if you want to 'see' the whole movie. EHEHEHE. I'll write a another chapter of what actually happened.

THIS IS FOR YOU SECRET AGENT H. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.


End file.
